Los cambios de la vida
by michimichu
Summary: las chicas tienen 18 años nueva escuela y nueva vida descubre todo parejas blossom x dexter o blossom x brick y bellota x butch y bubbles x boomer mal summary denle un oportunidad gracias
1. Adiós Saltadilla

Muy bien este es mi primer fic aqui en fanfiction y es el primero que hago de las chicas super poderosas version bleedman o doujinshi como le quieran nombrar jejeje espero no sean tan duros conmigo si existe alguna falta de ortografia o algo asi pero porfavor espero sus reviews :3 y si tienen duda si esta dexter y los rowdyruff boys : 3 muahaha y creo que es todo gracias por leerme : 3

-QUE EMPIEZE LA HISTORIA! :D -

-Cpitulo 1: Adios Saltadilla...-

Niñas?...niñas?...NIÑAS! – gritaba una voz masculina- despierten! Ya es hora!

Tres chicas se levantaban desanimadas de su cama sin decir nada.

Vamos niñas…no es tan malo…todos los villanos de saltadilla ya están en la cárcel y HIM ya lo derrotaron…ya no hay nada que proteger aquí, además ya tienen 18 años necesitan tener nuevos aires, nuevos amigos y una nueva vida - decía sonriendo- además de que debemos irnos también porque conseguí una buena oportunidad de trabajo en nuestra nueva casa.

Las chicas sonrieron un poco.

Tiene razón profesor trataremos de animarnos – dijo una chica peli naranja sonriendo levemente

Seré muy optimista y hare nuevas amigas! – decía muy animada una chica rubia

Talvez no sea tan malo…talvez haya un equipo de deportes…-decía la chica de cabello negro aparentando rudeza y desviando la mirada.

Muy bien está decidido! Nos vamos a megavilla! – poniéndose de pie el profesor Utonio

SI! –dicen las tres chicas muy animadas

Burbuja! Bellota! A animarnos! El profesor tiene razón! Una nueva vida! No les alegra?- dice bombon

Si! Tienes razón! Nuevos amigos nueva escuela que nervios! – dice burbuja muy animada

Pues…no debe ser tan malo – suspiraba bellota haciéndose la ruda aunque si estaba animada no quería demostrarlo.

Después de un rato ya se habían aseado y cambiado a su ropa habitual ya estaban metiendo todo al auto que no fue nada tardado ya que las chicas con sus poderes lo acomodaron todo en menos de media hora y los muebles y cosas muy grandes lo metieron al camión de la mudanza en menos de 15 minutos.

Ya están listas niñas?...-decía el profesor Utonio mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Si profesor! – más emocionadas que en la mañana.

Muy bien! – enciende el coche y se empieza a alejar de su antigua casa la chicas se despiden de ella y de Saltadilla de una manera simbólica.

Muy bien este es mi primer Fic y es acerca del comic de Bleedman eso quiere decir que todo lo que escriba es en base al comic (: también quiere decir que ninguno de estos personajes tanto los originales como los de bleedman me pertenecen: 3 gracias por leer espero sus reviews y favoritos y MP y todo eso jaja y si hay algún error de ortografía disculpen D: gracias por leer! :D

Atte.: michimichu


	2. Megavilla

Aquí el segundo capítulo! Llamado Megaville! Bueno que lo disfruten!

Niñas ya llegamos miren! Es muy grande – dice el profesor despertando a sus hijas ya que se habían quedado dormidas.

Uhm?...woow…es una ciudad muy grande…- dice bellota impresionada  
AHHHHH! ES ENORME! – dicen las otras dos hermanas muy emocionadas

Que ruidosas…- dice la pelinegra algo molesta por sus gritos

-Después de unos pocos días ya se habían instalado en su nueva casa pero ahora cada chica tenía un cuarto propio cosa que les agrado bastante ya que cada una lo adorno de manera distinta a sus gustos, el lunes de la semana siguiente a su llegada las tres estaban listas con sus uniformes respectivos a su escuela pero con sus colores respectivos bellota usaba un uniforme escolar de color verde, burbuja uno igual solo que de color azul y bombón el mismo uniforme pero en rosa; ya listas las tres bajan a la entrada de su casa para irse a la escuela-

Vamos niñas! Volando llegaremos muy rápido! – dice bombon a sus hermanas

Hey hey! Esperen! Aún no sabemos cómo reaccionaran las personas de esta ciudad si de repente las ven volando mejor sean discretas, antes de que lleguen a la escuela pisen tierra y lleguen caminando – decía el profesor preocupado

Ash! Usted siempre tan exagerado profesor! – Dice molesta bellota- pero está bien – resignada

Está bien profesor nos vemos! – bombon se despide y se va igual que bellota pero burbuja le da un beso en la mejilla como normalmente lo hace

-Unas calles antes aterrizan discretamente y llegan caminando a la escuela-

Que nervios! Como será esta escuela ahhhh que horror mi estómago se encoje – dice bombon preocupada

Bah…solo que haya equipos deportivos si no será muy aburrido estar aquí – dice la pelinegra tranquilamente

Tranquila bombon veras que todo ira muy bien, y tendremos más amigos!- muy optimista la rubia

Hay burbuja tú siempre tan optimista – suspira la pelinaranja

-Llegan a su salón pero no se atreven a entrar hasta que sienten a alguien detrás de ella-

Ustedes son la nueva verdad? Jeje entren detrás mío por favor – dice una mujer que se notaba que era la profesora encargada del grupo.

Muy bien muchachos!...MUCHACHOS! – Todo el salón se queda callado y se sientan en sus respectivos asientos- muy bien miren ellas son bombon, burbuja y bellota vienen de Saltadilla así que por favor TRATENLAS BIEN –dice un poco amenazante lo último- chicas preséntense, no se digan algo que les guste adelante- dice la profesora de manera amable

Pues…una presentación eh?... – dice la pelinaranja

Nosotras…- dice la rubia

Somos… - confiada dice la pelinegra

LAS CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS! Y combatimos el mal con nuestros súper poderes! – en una pose victoriosa dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – todos los alumnos del salón se empiezan a reír y burlarse de ellas tres, excepto un chico de gafas pelinaranja que las veía interesado sobre todo a la líder del grupo.

Las chicas desanimadas se van a sus lugares sin mantener ninguna plática con nadie

Ya en la hora del almuerzo las tres se van a un árbol, bellota estaba molesta, burbuja triste y bombon solo pensativa…

Oye tú! – dice un chico de gafas que apretó un botón en su mochila haciendo que salga un tipo de máquina que él puede manejar a la perfección- dices que son superpoderosas no? Yo les creo así que luchemos!

Muy bien cuatro ojos…justo quería patearle el trasero a alguien y apareces tu…gracias por ofrecerte…-dice muy confiada bellota lanzándose a una muy rápida velocidad empezando a luchar cosa que su máquina detectaba a tiempo sus movimientos esquivándola, encontrando su punto débil y mandándola a volar- jun. muy fácil…la que sigue…

BELLOTA! – dice bombon preocupada viendo como vencieron a su hermana

Tranquila bombon yo lo venceré fácilmente- dice burbuja un poco molesta acercándose caminando a este chico – Oye! Tu comportamiento hacia nosotras no es nada apropiado! Eso para nada es de un chico con modales y- -en eso Dexter solo la manda a volar con un movimiento simple dejándola K.O

BURBUJA!...-Bombon muy molesta empieza a flotar a un metro del suelo y se acerca a el chico de gafas- te ganaste una muy buena paliza!- comienza a golpearlo tan rápido que ni su máquina capta los movimiento además de separarlo de su robot lo lanza lejos y utiliza aliento congelado y destruirla en el momento.

OYE! ERA UNA PELEA AMISTOSA! ESO NO VALE! ….Ah?...- viendo confundido

Bombon se siente muy mareada por usar mucho aliento congelado y cae inconsciente hacia el piso

O-OYE! –la logra atrapar en chico de las gafas

Oye tú! Que haces con mi hermana! Déjala en paz! – se acerca bellota hacia el chico pero se da cuenta que su máquina está destruida y su hermana inconsciente- que le hiciste?!

Yo nada ella uso algo que congelo mi robot y de repente se desmayó… - viéndola confundido

BURBUJA! VEN! LE VOLVIO A PASAR! – gritaba bellota a su hermana que se acercaba flotando sacudiéndose el polvo

Otra vez?...uhm…llevémosla a la enfermería…por cierto…tu quien eres…no eres un chico normal tampoco…-dice burbuja curiosa

Ja! Dices que no soy normal? Ustedes vuelan…pero…que bien que preguntas….soy DEXTER! EL CHICO GENIO! – dice muy orgulloso de su titulo

Aja…bueno vamos a la enfermería…- dice desinteresada bellota

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo este fue un poco más largo que el anterior y así tratare de mantenerlos: 3 jeje en el siguiente talvez haya romance no lo sé aun pero espero sus reviews me servirían mucho para que me digan que tal les pareció y me puedan dar una ideas: 3 si! Bueno muchas gracias por leerme


	3. Conoscamonos mas

Hola! Gracias por leerme eh visto estadísticas y me leen muchos mexicanos! :D estado unidenses y de america latina también me sorprendio de que me leen de España y la federación rusa O.o…jajaja siii! Estoy super feliz por eso! Gracias aunque si pongan sus reviews para que me den ideas o me digan que es lo que mas les gusta sus parejas favoritas ya saben! No olviden reviews no cuesta nada ponerlos : 3 gracias y disfruten de este capitulo :D (disculpen las faltas de ortografía si es que hay)

Porque le pasa eso exactamente?...- pregunto un chico

El aliento de hielo es un poder que necesita que utilice mucha energía- dice la voz chillona de una chica

Y también se te olvido que eso implica que le de una gripe y fiebre horrible burbuja – dice fastidiada otra chica

Vamos bellota no te enojes por eso solo necesito muchos cuidados – dice animada burbuja

Pero se te olvido que no podemos faltar a clases! Yo tengo partido y no la puedo cuidar! Y tu tienes tu recital ese de baile o ballet no se que sea…- bellota fastidiada

Tienes razón…- preocupada por su recital y su hermana

Ehm…chicas…-dice el chico

Que quieres Dexter-tragalibros-cuatroojos…-dice bellota viéndolo feo

Hm…ejem…yo puedo cuidarla, ya que no tengo otras cosas que hacer y no me afectan en nada unos días sin ir a clases- dice limpiando sus anteojos- además de que yo cause esto, me siento responsable…-volviendose a poner sus lentes viendo a bellota y burbuja serio

Esta bien! –dice burbuja despreocupada tomando del brazo a bellota

q-q-q-que?! Que esta bien?! Estas loca?! – dice bellota hecha una furia

si bellota dije que esta BIEN! – burbuja veía con ojos de miedo a bellota haciendo que esta se espante al momento cediendo

o-ok…te dejamos con ella – sale de la enfermería junto con su hermana aun palida por que burbuja enojada es de cuidado.

Pff…vala lio…- dice Dexter sentado al lado de bombon- y tu…no se supone que eres superpoderosa?...yo pensaba que los super héroes no se enfermaban pero al parecer…eres distinta…-dice suave viendo su rostro, parecía indefensa y en ese momento siente como su corazón de Dexter retumba y se sonroja en el momento- que demonios…que es eso que sentí…ahg debe ser que no eh almorzado o algo – dice confundido aun un poco sonrojado pero volteando a otro lado tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió.

Uh?...donde estoy?...- dice bombon despertando lentamente

En la enfermería, ya como te sientes? – dice Dexter volteando a verla de manera normal

Ah…un poco mareada pero ya mejor…tu me trajiste aquí? –dice curiosa bombon

Si, tus hermanas me acompañaron y quedamos en que yo te cuidare hasta que estes completamente bien, ya sabes llevarte la tarea a casa y esas cosas – dice Dexter sonriéndole levemente

Oh…ehm…muchas gracias – sonriendo ampliamente

Ah….y dime porque te sucede eso? – viéndola curioso

Es que para hacer ese poder necesito mucha energía y aun no lo controlo bien – llevándose un mano a la mejilla como resignada- además es algo muy frio mi cuerpo no se siente bien cuando pasa eso – suspira desanimada

Oye oye tranquila veras que con entrenamiento y practica te volverás muy fuerte – sonriendo un poco mas Dexter

Eso crees?...- viéndolo un poco apenada- entonces te creeré! – dice bombon sonriendo

Oye estaba pensando, deberíamos conocernos mas, digo no es que todos los días te encuentres con superhéroes – dice dexter un poco nervioso rascándose la mejilla

Oh claro! Por mi no hay problema dime que es lo que mas te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre – dice curiosa

Pues…leer comics, te gustan los comics? – dice viéndola

Que si me gustan? LOS AMO! – emocionada

Wow entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar – sonriendo

\- Continuara…

Este sera el comienzo de un romance muy lindo? O solo una simple amistad? Jajaja ya veremos en el próximo capitulo espero sus reviews compartan, den follow denme ideas de que les gustaría que pasara o algo asi : 3 gracias por leerme! Escribió para ustedes michimichu!


	4. En Algun Lugar de Nevada

**Hola a todos! :D aquí de nuevo estoy con ustedes para darles un capitulo…muy UFF Y cosas emocionantes : 3 awww 3 jajaja bueno no le doy mas vueltas al asunto solo si les digo dejen sus reviews, follows y opiniones! :D jaja**

**[En casa de las chicas]**

Bellota y burbuja fueron a la escuela, mientras que el profesor utonio estaba en un congreso en navada para un proyecto secreto de científicos, cosa que no le preocupaba para nada a bombon quien estaba en casa ya muchísimo mejor en pijama y viendo tv aburrida.

Uff…esto es muy muy aburrido…-silencio incomodo sin contar el ruido de la televisión- YA ME HARTE! AHHH! –gritando para desahogarse-…uf…ya me siento mejor – dice bombon sonriendo

De repente escucha como alguien entra a la casa de golpe azontando la puerta

Ah?! –bombon levantandose rápidamente del sofá para ver de que se trataba

Alejese de ella sea quien sea! –un chico pelinaranja con gafas y unos puños de metal aparece viendo a todos lados

Que te sucede?! Estas loco?! Casi me matas de un susto! – dice bombon molesta y sin saber que sucedia

Ah?...que no estabas siendo atacada por alguien?...esque escuche tu grito y yo…pues…ahm…me preocupe y entre…- desconcertado, confundido y avergonzado

Grite porque estaba aburrida tranquilo no te preocupes por mi – sonríe- soy fuerte pero aun asi gracias eres muy lindo – le da un beso en la mejilla cosa que hace que Dexter se pusiera muy muy rojo- y bueno que te trae por aquí?

EHM…ah si… vine a traerte la tarea de hoy – dice tomando su mochila buscando los libros

Paso el tiempo con esos dos platicando sobre comics viendo tv y demás claro después de haber hecho la tarea, asi estuvieron hasta que fue hora de la cena donde Dexter se tuvo que ir y bombon se quedo ya con la cena hecha para sus hermanas y el profesor, los cuales después de un rato llegaron viendo que bombon se había recuperado muy bien platicaron durante la cena lo cual burbuja platico que había ganado el concurso de ballet, bellota el de futbol y bombon ella que se sentía mejor asi platicaron hasta la hora de dormir….

.

.

.

-**EN ALGÚN LUGAR EN NEVADA**-

Hermano…-dice un chico rubio

Dime…-dice uno pelirojo

Crees que nos crean?...-dijo uno pelinegro

A que se refieren…-dijo confundido el pelirojo

De que ya cambiamos, digo somos traviesos pero ya no somos malos…-dice el rubio- ya decidimos convertirnos en héroes…

Pues nos deberán entender ese trio de bobas, si es que quieren evitar que esa asociación extraña destruya el mundo…-dice enojado el pelinegro de malas…como siempre

hay que ser gentiles con ellas, no llegar de malas...-dice el rubio

tu y tus gentilesas! pareces una nenita! - el pelinegro enojado

pero esque si llegas agresivo ellas...-

tu solo lo dices porque estas enamorado de la bebita llorona de burbuja!- molesto el pelinegro

cl-claro que no! no digas tonterias! - super rojo el rubio ademas de apenado- hermano! eres el mayor! dile que entienda!

uf...tu y tu! dejen de pelear y mejor vallan a acomodar sus cosas para el lunes! - dice el pelinaranja harto de sus peleas tontas

el lunes? que habra el lunes? - dice el rubio confundido

el lunes sera el dia de encontrarnos con esas tres...-dice serio el pelinaranja

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN

continuara...

Ook si me desapareci, y este es un fic corto ya se D: no me matéis jaja bueno es corto si pero es clave ese capitulo : 3 quienes serán esos chicos? A que si saben y si no ni modo xD se esperan hasta el siguiente capitulo jaja lo quiero porfavor dejen sus reviews : 3 los quiero! Para ustedes michimichu~


End file.
